


ends and beginnings

by Elfomanka



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Past Relationship(s), english's not my native so there must be a lot of mistakes, ominous Oliver because I like him so damn much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfomanka/pseuds/Elfomanka
Summary: Mike doesn't see the full picture. Oliver, however, is somehow fond of that.
Relationships: Oliver Banks/Michael "Mike" Crew
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	ends and beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> so, I'm fucking up not only the canon, but the timeline too. so Mike's alive, you guys! (I absolutely do not care about lore I just were so excited about Oliver so I couldn't sleep and wrote this instead). They are exes, and the timeline is somewhere at the beginning of the s4.

When Oliver wakes up - suddenly and not quite comfortable with it - first thing he notices is that something's just not right with the air.

His flat smells strange.

He gets up an goes to the table where the bottle of wine and a single wineglass are waiting for him - covered with a thick layer of dust. He pours himself a drink and suddenly remembers - today's the day, yes. That's why he should be awake.

But somehow he knows - it's not what woke him up. It was something else.

Someone, he corrects himself. Of course. The ozonic smell would be uncomfortable if it wasn't so familiar to that point.

"Leave", Oliver mutters under his breath, not even slightly startled when the window shutters open.

"But you don't want me to".

Mike _enters_ the room, and Oliver _feels_ his presence - now _that's_ uncomfortable. His head, now unnaturally light, spins, and he grabs the edge of the table, trying to stand on his feet.

"I do", Oliver says and finally turns around to face Mike.

He looks... disheveled. As always. His clothes seem to be fine and expensive, but nearly destroyed by wind and rain, as well as his once fancy-looking hair.

And the scar, of course.

Oliver sighs. He can clearly see bright sunlight behind the curtains, the weather's just fine, no terrifying storm, capable of such a destruction, but it doesn't really come as a surprise.

"I told you already: this conversation is pointless. Your end will be quite common. Having you around bores me".

Mike doesn't look even slightly offended, when he steps forward and takes Oliver's hand in his.

"Yeah, you mentioned".

Next thing Oliver knows - he's flying.

Thankfully, there is no storm - just endless blue, breathing around him, and Mike, still holding his hand. He looks enthralled, smiling widely, eyes closed.

Oliver doesn't feel the calmness, in which, he knows, Mike finds himself right now, but it doesn't matter.

Just because nothing does.

\- Stop it, - Mike says, and the distant sound of thunder covers his voice, suddenly all deep and sending goosebumps all over Oliver's neck. - You're overthinking. Just stop it for a moment. I'm giving you a break, so enjoy it.

Quiet laugh escapes Oliver's mouth, and suddenly deaf silence falls on them, taking away even sound of the howling wind. They are now falling completely soundless.

\- A break? - Oliver's gentle voice somehow doesn't seem to break the silence. In fact, quite the opposite - when he speaks, he sees familiar concern in Mike's eyes.

_Would it be that silence again, when the words'll cease?_

\- Yup, - Mike replies, though not nearly as confident as a five minutes ago. - I took you to the place which has no End.

Well, it's almost sweet.

\- Ah, dear, - Oliver strokes his cheek with a free hand with some strange tide of tenderness. Underneath his fingers Mike's skin feels like a compacted air. - Everything has an End.

And a very soon End in that case, he must say. Oliver can feel the Sky agonising clearly, collapsing on itself under _one really heavy gase._

But oh, not yet. It's just very difficult sometimes to acknowledge the correct time, when it doesn't matter to you - all that todays, tomorrows, and after a million years.

\- Everything but the Sky, - Mike's eyes are quite concerned, but he doesn't believe him - not yet. As always.

He will. He'll find out very soon.

All of them will find out.

\- I'm sorry, - Oliver says with his soft mocking voice, - it was really nice date, like an old good times and shit, but I have to go.

\- The Vast can't end, Oliver. Because it's _the Vast_ , - Mike repeats, more calm now. Still stubborn though.

Oliver sighs. That's why they are not together. Sometimes it's just unbearable.

\- Goodbye, Mike, - he says, then takes Mike's hand to his mouth and kisses it gently before releasing. - I'll be late to my appointment.

When he enters his very own flat through the window, the coldness of his apartments doesn't bother him in a slightest bit.

Still smiling, with a wineglass in his hand Oliver opens his wardrobe and begins to sort out his clothes, searching for something tastefull yet appropriate.

This hospital visits are always such a headache.


End file.
